


Tool Shed

by pollyglyph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Discipline, Fingering, Flogging, Leather Kink, M/M, Mindfuck, Nipple Clamps, Predicament Bondage, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph
Summary: Iceburg sets up a game for Paulie in the tool sheds.
Relationships: Iceburg/Paulie (One Piece), Paulie/Iceburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tool Shed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's. Have fun and take care dear kinky readers!

Paulie kneels shivering in his leather shorts on the rough wooden floorboards.

He reaches for the hood over his head. “This isn’t really as sexy as I thought it’d be.” He frowns, tugging it off.

The warm glow from the candle lanterns dotted around the shed contrasts with the icy temperature of the evening. It’s cold enough to see the steam of his breath in the freezing air and feel a bite at his extremities.

He rubs his hands together. “Maybe there’s a reason some things should just stay a fantasy. If I lose any toes to frostbite I’m filing for divorce.”

Sat in front of him, Iceburg runs a hot palm over Paulie’s chest. “Let’s try it. I think you'll enjoy what I've planned for you. And of course if you still don’t get into it, we can stop at any time.”

Iceburg kisses him, warm and soft on Paulie’s cheek. Paulie isn’t sure whether it’s the tenderness that makes him give in, or the thrill of seeing Iceburg again, low lit by the candle light in his snug leather thong and chest harness.

“Hm, alright,” Paulie says. “But whatever you have in mind better be good. I’m freezing my ass off here, and I'm sure you are too. God you look good though.”

He brushes his fingertips along the leather straps over Iceburg’s shoulders, working out a slight twist. He savours his image while he still can.

“Ugh, this is just wasted when I can’t see you.” He shivers.

Iceburg takes the leather hood from his hands and Paulie turns round for him. He pulls it back over Paulie’s head.

Paulie adjusts again to the darkness in the deprivation hood, the only light coming in through the pinhole rivets of his breathing holes. “Why a hood and not just a blindfold anyway?”

“It will make the game more difficult if you can’t hear well too.” Iceburg tightens the laces up the back for him and ties it with a loose bow. “You like games, right? I thought this could be fun for both of us.”

“So it's a game, huh?” Paulie’s muffled attempt to sound frustrated is broken by his rising curiosity. “Alright, what’re the rules?”

“I thought that might change your mind.”

He hears the latches of a tool box unclipping and its hinges creaking open. There’s a clatter of indistinguishable sounds before freezing metal touches his arm.

He jerks away on reflex.

“I’ll pick a tool,” Iceburg explains, “And run it along you. You have to guess what it is. Quite simple.”

“There has to be more rules,” Paulie argues. “What happens if I get it right? What if I get it wrong?”

“Well, right and you get a reward. Wrong and you get a punishment. Do you like the sound of that?”

“What kind of reward? What kind of punishment?”

“Hm.” Iceburg pauses, hot fingertips brushing Paulie's back in thought. “How about you decide on your reward and I’ll decide on your punishment? Does that sound ok to you?”

“Sure.” Paulie nods.

Iceburg tucks the ends of Paulie's hair under the collar of the hood. “So what would you like for your reward then?”

Paulie flushes and feels the heat rising beneath the leather. “Can I pick something different each time?”

Iceburg’s hand sweeps down Paulie’s neck. He helps turn Paulie back around to face him. “Only if I can too.”

Paulie nods. “Ok, yeah. Fair.” He kneels up straighter. “Maybe this could be kind of sexy after all.”

He rubs his legs, trying to heat himself up and find focus.

“So is it just me playing or do I get to test your tool knowledge too?”

“Mm, we could always take turns?”

“Like the sound of that.”

“I’ll try you again then. What’s this?”

Iceburg runs the tool over Paulie’s chest. The cool metal draws shivers through him as it slides slowly down. Iceburg moves it to trace his side and Paulie twitches at the icy tickle across his skin. He has to concentrate hard as Iceburg slips it back up him, trying to focus instead on gauging the depth of the edge.

“Press it against me a bit flatter so I can feel the shape of it better.”

Iceburg lifts it off, then drums the tool lightly against him. “No, this is all you get.”

Paulie huffs. “It’s too hard when all I can tell is that it’s made of metal.”

“Well, do you give up then?”

“It could be anything!” Paulie complains. “Uh, fine is it a wrench?”

“One to me.”

“Damn it.” Paulie folds his arms. “Fine. What’s the punishment?”

There’s a clattering, followed by a quick pinch of Iceburg’s fingers to his nipple. Iceburg tugs it lightly, then the nip of a clamp settles around it.

Paulie moans at the sting. The hit of endorphins enter his system and the tweak of the clamp settles to a pleasing firm pressure. He shifts slightly and the rustle of a chain follows his movement.

“A pair. Are you just going to leave the other one hanging like this?” Paulie complains. The loose chain dangles the clamp at the other end against the tops of his thighs.

“That’s all you get for now,” Iceburg explains. “Get another wrong and I might give you the other one.”

“Hardly a punishment,” Paulie adds. “I love wearing nipple clamps.”

“Maybe that’s the point.”

Paulie feels a tug on the chain and winces as the pinch tightens.

Iceburg drops it back down. “More of a funishment, really.”

Paulie nods, catching on. “I get it now.” He clears his throat, starting to feel a little turned on. “So, is it my turn? Can I take the hood off?”

Paulie reaches for the back of his head, and Iceburg stops him.

“Not yet,” Iceburg says, resting his hand on Paulie’s arm. “I keep going until you guess one right. Then it’s your turn.”

Paulie frowns and brushes his hand off. “If it’s as hard as the last one, I’ll never get a go.”

Iceburg reaches back for Paulie's cold fingers. “You just need to try a bit harder then, don’t you?” He rubs Paulie’s hand beneath his to warm it. “Or you can keep getting them wrong and I can keep having fun with you instead. Your choice.”

Paulie pictures the cocky smile undoubtedly on Iceburg’s face as he teases him. He feels riled up, determined to prove himself. “Just wait. I’ll get the next one right, asshole.”

“Hm, will you?”

Iceburg kisses the ridge of Paulie’s knuckles, then draws away to continue.

Again there’s a rustling of tools and Paulie tries to sharpen his hearing and focus on the sounds carefully. Metal on metal, a knock of woods against each other, and another dulled noise that's hard to place to a particular material.

The next touch against him is softer, not nearly so cold as the first tool and grippy on his skin. It pulls against him with some resistance as Iceburg runs it over him, first softly along his chest, and then moving to spiral sensually over his free nipple. It drags towards the other, and as Iceburg massages the tool around the clamp, Paulie feels the tight pinch knead him like a suckle. 

Paulie’s breath starts to deepen. “That’s rubber for sure. A grip. It’s a hammer, isn’t it?”

“Wrong again.” Iceburg pulls it off him, putting it away with another textured mix of sound.

“I was sure I had that one.” Paulie balls his fists. He breathes and shakes it out. “What is it this time then?” 

“Wrists out,” Iceburg replies, guiding Paulie's arms outstretched.

Paulie holds them still, listening to the unmistakable sounds of rope being unbundled. It's coarse, prickling over his skin as Iceburg quickly wraps round his wrists.

“Rough rope,” Paulie notes. “Feels great.”

“I've been practicing my Somerville bowline,” Iceburg says, passing rope over the loops between Paulie's arms to secure a loose double column with the bowline knot. “A pity you can't see it. I think you'd be impressed.”

“Huh, I am impressed.” Paulie's voice softens. “Show me later maybe?”

“You love watching me handle rope.” Iceburg's hand strokes gently over his collarbone. “I'm raising your arms now, good?”

“All good.”

He hears Iceburg stand as he draws up Paulie's arms by the tail of the rope, and his nipple clamp shifts tight with the movement of his chest. Iceburg steps around him bringing Paulie's arms over his head and bends them back behind his neck, his elbows pointed to the ceiling. He pulls the rope down his back.

“Wait a second. Let me adjust a bit.” Paulie shifts his shoulders to find a position that feels comfortable.

“Of course.” Iceburg eases some slack in the rope.

Paulie takes a moment to settle into the pose. “Ok, good to go.”

Iceburg pulls the tail down and circles the rope twice under Paulie's ribcage, avoiding the clamp’s chain. He secures it at the back, the tension in the rope working to subtly draw Paulie's wrists downwards behind his neck.

Paulie’s biceps tense.

“Tension alright?” Iceburg strokes his hands down Paulie's arms.

“A bit slack if anything, but I can tell it'll get tough later,” Paulie says. “But, you know, when it's my turn you'll just have to untie this?”

“I wanted the practice,” Iceburg answers.

Paulie hears him walk round to settle back down in front of him.

“And I really don't think it's going to be your turn any time soon.”

Paulie sulks. “I'm warming up. Just wait.”

He shifts in his ropes. Easing his arms to reduce the strain, the band around his waist tightens around him with a subtle restriction on his diaphragm and his breath. He has to engage his arm muscles and hold his posture more actively upright to adjust, and the clamp tightens again as he lifts his chest.

“Effective,” Paulie states. “No matter what, I'm not comfortable. Pretty devious.”

“A nice little predicament for you to work with,” Iceburg replies. “But if you reach your limit, of course-”

“I'll let you know.”

Another chorus of sounds. Paulie steels himself for the next round, listening meticulously through the dampening effect of the hood to try to use every clue he can hear to guide him.

The third tool is smooth running over his thigh, but not cold to the touch this time. Wooden for sure, judging from the subtle grain, but again it’s incredibly difficult to determine the shape of the object from the slight contact he's granted.

Iceburg runs the tool higher up his leg to increasing distraction and Paulie feels his cock start as Iceburg strokes the smooth object between his inner thighs.

“If you're trying to get me hard to throw me off, it's working.” Paulie's brow tenses.

Iceburg runs the tool along the bulge in his leather shorts. He bucks involuntarily, jerking his ropes taut.

“Fuck,” Paulie murmurs, straightening himself again so the rope eases. “You're loving this, aren't you?”

Iceburg hums in agreement, running the wood over him lightly. Paulie feels the heady urge to move to deepen the tease to his crotch, but each movement too far brings a tight strain in his binds and renewed sensitivity to the pinch of his clamp. He fights to hold steady.

Iceburg shifts the tool to run a focused tip up one side of Paulie's growing erection, then back down the other. “Focus Paulie.”

Paulie struggles to block out all the overwhelming sensations, to concentrate and build an image of the tool in his mind.

“This is so cruel,” he whines, giving in and lifting to grind against the touch. The rope chafes at his wrists and constricts below his ribs. “You think you're so damn clever, don't you?”

Iceburg draws the tool away, and Paulie sighs in relief as he settles.

“Mm, I do actually. Knowing I can get you this riled so quickly.”

Paulie feels a stroke against his hood.

“And it's very satisfying to watch,” Iceburg adds. He lowers his voice so Paulie can just about hear. “Now, what is it?”

“I’ll save myself the embarrassment of getting it wrong again,” Paulie remarks in defeat. “Just give me the punishment.”

“It's worth a guess at least, isn't it? Who knows, you might get lucky,” Iceburg teases.

The tool licks up along the underside of his crotch.

“Fuck!” Paulie’s back snaps into an arch. His ties bite sharply. “Stop. Please, Iceburg.”

Iceburg stops. “Too much for you?”

Paulie nods. “Stop rubbing it on my dick, alright? Not when I’m tied and clamped like this.”

He takes a moment to catch a breath and feels a burn in his arms that’s hard to shift.

“Maybe it’s the hood making everything more intense, don’t know. But it’s torture.”

“I’ll go a bit easier on you,” Iceburg says gently. He reaches and adjusts the rope around Paulie's waist, smoothing the wraps back out.

“Can we change to a tie that’s a bit easier to hold?” Paulie asks. “Think I might have tweaked my shoulder.”

“Oh, of course, I'll get you out.”

Paulie hears him move swiftly back round behind him.

Iceburg pulls the quick release knot at his wrists loose. He eases out the wraps and Paulie breathes in relief as he brings his arms back down. He shrugs out the ache in his neck and shoulders.

Iceburg undoes the tie at his back and drags the rope back off slowly, keeping lots of deliberate contact of its rough texture over Paulie’s skin.

Paulie shivers. “Sometimes I think getting untied’s my favourite part of getting tied up.”

“The sense of freedom?”

“No, the rope moving off like this. Feels so good.”

“Hm, I’ll make a note to remember you like this.” Iceburg finishes untying his waist and sets the rope down. He smooths over Paulie’s shoulders. “Which one?”

“Left.”

Iceburg gives it a soft knead. “Alright to keep going?”

Paulie gives his shoulder a circle. “Yeah, bit better now my arms aren’t raised.”

“This retie can be for that last round. What do you think you can manage?”

“I could probably still do a box tie.”

Iceburg rubs down his back. “You’ll have to walk me through it. I’m still not too sure where's best to lay the arm wraps.”

“I’ll guide you.”

Iceburg reaches around Paulie and takes his wrists. He folds his right arm squared behind him, then his left.

“Left, then right,” Paulie corrects, shifting his arms the other way round. “So the stronger arm's doing more of the work.”

“Mm, interesting,” Iceburg answers, starting to wrap his wrists. “I didn’t realise it made a difference.”

“Makes it easier on your weaker side. But if you want to fuck with someone, you can switch it.”

“Well, I’ve learnt something new tonight.” Iceburg chuckles, tying off the single column with another bowline. He draws the rope over Paulie’s bicep. “High enough?”

“A bit higher,” Paulie directs.

Iceburg lifts the rope then passes it tightly round the front of his chest. Paulie feels his other arm slide round him to pull round to the back. Iceburg circles him a second time then secures the wraps together. 

He pulls the rope over the line from Paulie’s wrists. “I’m about to run out of rope, hang on a minute.”

He feels a tug on the tails and listens as Iceburg reaches to fetch a second rope.

He uncoils it, and attaches it to the ends. “Ok, so where do I place the next wraps?”

“Second set goes about an inch or so down from the first. And keep these ones a bit looser.”

Iceburg pulls the rope over his arm as instructed. “Hm, why’s that?”

“Less pressure on the mid arm where the nerve pathways are.”

Iceburg brings both arms back round him as he traces him again, folding the second row below his pecs and under the chain from his nipple clamp.

“You’re a good teacher,” he says, kissing Paulie’s shoulder with a slight bristle of his beard.

Paulie blushes and the flush spreads down from his neck. “Well, I learnt all my teaching skills from the best.”

Iceburg kisses him again, on the pinkened skin between his shoulder blades. “Mm, cute.”

He fixes the second set to the stem and pulls the rope through Paulie’s arm crease to cinch the wraps at the front, repeating again on his left side.

“I always enjoy it when there’s a bit left over for aesthetics,” he says, securing to the stem then weaving up to the top. “This might be my favourite part of tying. Making it look good.”

He folds the rope over Paulie’s collar and pulls him close as he slips the rope over the front of his chest in a decorative twisted v. He finishes the back and tucks away the tails.

He grabs the back of the harness. Paulie feels his ropes snag as he's tugged round.

Iceburg slides a finger under his chest wraps and neatens them carefully. “Mm, I think I’m getting better at this. Do the arm wraps feel good?”

Paulie grunts. “Yeah, but ugh, I hate that I don’t get to see this.”

“Well, you look great. But this is just for me to enjoy.” Iceburg releases the rope with a light slap. His hands move to trace Paulie’s hips. “When I’m not so distracted by that nice face, I can really focus on how fantastic this body of yours is.”

He takes a moment to run his warm hands all over Paulie's body.

Paulie drifts off as he thoroughly explores him, first with just fingertips sliding on the surface of his skin, the light edge of his nails making Paulie's hairs stand on end, followed by deeper, palmed touch pressing firm into muscle. Every stroke warms him, relaxes him, and arouses him.

“Ready to continue?” Iceburg asks.

Paulie's slightly disorientated when he opens his eyes again to the near complete darkness under his hood.

He laughs lightly. “I don’t mind at all if you want to just continue petting me some more. I was getting lost in it. You’re pretty turned on too.”

Iceburg pulls him into a hug, lightly touching his bound hands behind his back. Paulie takes the cue to check his hands, testing the flex of his wrists and the sensation in his fingertips.

“Still good?”

“Yeah.”

“I still have some things in mind for you,” Iceburg says softly. “But we can always come back to it later?”

Paulie nods. “Sure.”

Iceburg lets him go and gives the harness one last tug. “I've outdone myself tonight.”

“The way you’ve been progressing I’ll be teaching you suspension soon enough,” Paulie replies.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

The familiar clatter starts again. Paulie finds it hard to bring himself back into a state of focus on the game with the lingering sensations of Iceburg’s exploratory touches all over him.

The next tool presses ice cold with a pinpoint sharp tip.

Paulie jolts in panic and topples.

“Shit!” He hits the floor. His heart pounds in his chest as the sudden burst of adrenaline kicks in. “Iceburg, was that a knife?”

“Not a knife. Relax, you’re completely safe.” He chuckles, rubbing Paulie’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Iceburg helps lift him back up.

“Thought you said you’d take it easier on me. Jesus.” Paulie’s head spins. “I really thought that was a knife. Give me a moment.”

Iceburg rubs his shoulders as Paulie breathes and calms himself.

“What was it then? A trowel?”

“Also wrong.” Iceburg kisses his chest. “Hm, should that be a double punishment for two wrong answers?”

“Come to think of it,” Paulie starts firmly, “You haven’t told me what any of them were yet.”

“Was I supposed to?” Iceburg replies, in feigned innocence.

“Hm, you’re messing with me somehow, aren’t you?” Paulie frowns in thought. “Are they all just the same tool or something? Is that it? A swiss army knife?”

“Another wrong answer. Triple punishment. You’re only digging a bigger hole here.”

Paulie struggles in his ropes in frustration. “These better be something I really love to make up for that knife trick.”

“Hm, well, since you’ve been such a good sport tonight-” Iceburg takes the other end of the clamp set and the chain jangles as he raises it, “I’ll let you finally have this for the first of the three.”

He fixes it to him and Paulie feels the familiar sting, then pleasingly firm pinch as it settles.

“There. Better. More symmetrical now.” Iceburg runs his finger to Paulie’s third nipple. “A pity they don’t make clover clamps with an extra one though. He’s getting left out.”

“So customise one.” Paulie snorts. “Snip the chain of another set and attach it. You can give it to me as another Valentine’s present.”

“Good idea.” Iceburg laughs. “I don’t quite have the tools for that right now though, so I’ll have to make do with just a clothes peg.”

Iceburg pinches onto Paulie’s tiny extra nipple where the peg just about grabs enough flesh to take hold.

“Do you have much sensation in this one?”

“Definitely not as much,” Paulie replies. “Wait…” he pauses, “We’re in a damn tool shed. Don’t have the tools? You’ve got a full tool box right there.”

“I think you might be getting warmer now,” Iceburg replies.

“I wish I was. It’s still fucking freezing,” Paulie jokes. “Hm, so I'm getting closer?”

Iceburg brushes his arm. “I might have you stand for this last punishment. Do you need a hand up?”

“Maybe. Don’t want to fall over again.”

“Sorry about that.” Iceburg helps him to standing and turns him so he’s facing away. “There you go. Now, give me a number.”

“Oh, you don’t do this to me very often,” Paulie remarks excitedly. “Number out of...?”

“Hm, just ten.” Iceburg cups a hand over Paulie's ass and starts to knead over his cheeks and down the tops of his thighs. 

“Don’t feel that you have to do this for me, you know?" Paulie says gently. “I know you’re not all that keen on giving impact.”

“I have to make it up to you.” Iceburg pats his palm over him in light warm up taps. “It’s my treat for you. I’ve had my fun messing with you, so it’s only fair.”

“If you think you can handle it, then ten for sure.”

“Of course you picked ten.”

“Did you even need to ask?”

They both chuckle.

Iceburg bends him forward slightly so his ass juts out. “Can you hold this pose for me?”

Paulie feels his ropes pulling tight across his chest and arms. “Little tough, but worth it.” He grins. “What toy did you pick? Paddle?”

He hears a telling swoosh start behind him.

“Flogger,” he corrects himself.

Iceburg slaps the falls down Paulie’s ass. There’s a soft clap of leather against leather.

Paulie arches, the chain of his clamps swinging with his movement. “Come on Iceburg. You’re going to have to hit a bit harder for me to feel it through these shorts.”

“Well, that was just a test stroke. The next one will be harder.”

The swishing circles of the flogger gets louder and faster.

“Are you ready for it?” Iceburg asks. “You're going to count them out for me too.”

“I'm ready. God, I wish I could see you right now.” Paulie moans. “Spinning that in your slutty little thong.”

“Manners,” Iceburg scolds playfully. “No _'yes Sir'_?”

“Yes Sir,” Paulie grunts. “Fuck me up right now or God help you when it's my turn.”

Iceburg laughs at him. “Mm, good enough.”

He brings the flogger down harder on Paulie’s ass.

“Ah, _one_ ,” Paulie says. “A little harder?”

“Please?”

“Ugh. Please.”

Iceburg swings a set in sharp consecutive circles.

“ _Two, three, four, five_.” Paulie counts the hits, each impact spreading indirectly out to jolt his genitals.

He pauses in anticipation as Iceburg leaves him wanting for the next. After an agonising pause, it finally strikes.

“ _Six_.” He lets out his held breath. “A bit more whack for the last four. Come on. Hard as you can.”

Iceburg drapes the falls softly down Paulie’s back. “Maybe for the last one.”

The next strike hits him without warning. “Ngh, _seven_. That was a good one. Agh, _eight_.”

“Just two left.” Iceburg rubs over his ass gently again. “I'd like you to beg for them.”

The flush deepens over Paulie’s body and he lets out a strained moan. “It's so damn embarrassing.”

“I love when you’re flustered.” Iceburg chuckles. “I wish I could see how cute your face looks right now if it’s as red as this.”

Iceburg reaches to check Paulie's wrists in his rope. He flexes against Iceburg’s touch.

His voice goes quiet. “Please hit me?”

“Well, since you asked nicely.”

Iceburg starts to swing the flogger again behind him. He strikes it down hard.

“Ngh, _Nine._ ”

Paulie arches. His body floods with chemicals to dull the sharp pain and the hazy lull is intoxicating.

“Last one.” He breathes deep. “You said you’d go all out for this.”

Iceburg lowers his voice. “Hm, are you sure you can take it?”

He starts to swing the flogger, going gradually faster and faster, picking up pace until it spins behind Paulie’s back with a high pitched whine.

Paulie shivers, bending forward a little more in anticipation. “God. Wreck me.”

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

There’s an intense crack of leather over his ass.

“Holy shit.” Paulie gasps, stumbling forwards a couple paces. “ _Ten_.”

“Good?” Iceburg turns him back round to face him. “Hm I can see you enjoyed yourself.”

Paulie swallows, his ass stinging sharply. Fully erect, he tents in the tight leather uncomfortably.

Iceburg traces the front of his shorts with the handle of the flogger. “What do you say?”

He mumbles shyly, “Uh, thank you. And um, are you alright? Not too intense for you?”

“I’m ok,” Iceburg replies. “It does take it out of me though. I’ll feel guilty about it if you’re sore later.”

“I loved it, don’t worry about that.” Paulie takes a blind step forward. “Uh, where are you?”

Iceburg reaches and draws Paulie to him.

Paulie presses close against him, the best he can manage for a hug with his arms tied behind his back. “Thanks for that. It was such a treat.”

“Mm, sweet.” Iceburg rubs against Paulie’s hood and strokes down his arms. His hands slide to Paulie’s waistband. “I’ll take these off for you. They can’t be comfortable.”

Iceburg slips down Paulie’s shorts and the air chills over his exposed erection.

“Cold as hell without them though,” Paulie says.

Iceburg guides him back to sit and Paulie winces as his flogger warmed and still sensitive ass cheeks touch the floorboards. “Is it just me, or has it got even colder in here?”

“It is getting late. Maybe we’ll make this the last round of our little game?”

Paulie was used to the routine now, listening to Iceburg scuffle with the tools before picking one out. He wasn't expecting the addition of the noisy, high pitched whirr.

It gets louder as Iceburg brings it closer.

“That's not a drill,” he stammers anxiously, trying to reassure himself. “It's not. You're just fucking with me again.”

“You're right, it's not.”

Iceburg places the tool to his balls

Paulie lurches to the surprise of the touch, a spurt of precome leaking out from his dick.

He calms gradually from the shock to feel soft vibration smoothing against him.

“A vibrator?” he exclaims. “What the hell, were they all sex toys from the start?”

“Well done Paulie. You finally worked it out. I wasn't too sure how long it would take you.”

“That’s why you were so cocky. I was never going to guess right.” He groans from deep in his throat as the vibrator grazes the head of his cock, drawing another bead from the tip. “Was this your plan all along? Get me so sexually frustrated I’d wrestle you down after and fuck you senseless?”

“More or less.” Iceburg shrugs with a quick laugh and clicks the vibrator off. “Now, let's get you untied. I'll let you do anything you like for your reward.”

“I'm fucking you over a crate and you're going to love it.”

“Mm, I’m sure we both will.”

Paulie winces at the throb as Iceburg carefully unclamps him.

He shifts him round to undo his ropes.

“Can you take the hood off?” Paulie asks.

Iceburg loosens and lifts it off and Paulie sighs, shaking his hair out as he adjusts to regaining his sight.

“Let me see you.” Iceburg bends around him. “A very nice shade of red,” he teases. “It’s nice to see your handsome face again.”

He kisses Paulie's flushed cheek.

“Yours too,” Paulie replies coyly.

Iceburg sits back and pulls his wrist tie loose. “Almost a pity to take this off, I was so proud of it. But you do love being untied.”

“As much as I enjoy it though, I’m also dying to fuck you. So I don’t mind if you want to rush through it this time.”

Iceburg chuckles. “And as much as I’m tempted to go slow to keep teasing you, I’m also keen to get down to it.”

Iceburg quickly unties him and starts to rebundle the rope.

Paulie draws his arms back in circles to ease them out.

He stretches a hand out to Iceburg. “Leave the ropes.”

Iceburg drops them. He reaches and rustles out a bottle from the tool box. “Lube. We'll need it.”

He takes Paulie's grasp and they get up. Paulie pulls Iceburg quickly behind him to the tall wooden crate at the far side of the shed.

He turns Iceburg round.

“I love this new back piece,” he says. “Matches your shoulders.”

Paulie runs his fingers on the tattooed stripe down Iceburg’s spine and traces the curves that sweep the full outstretch of his back muscles beneath his leather harness. He bends him forwards to rest over the top of the crate.

“Makes it even more amazing when I fuck you from behind.”

He runs his hand to the small of Iceburg’s back, then raises Iceburg's arms and rests them on the crate, bent over his head.

“Wood comfortable enough? Not splintered?”

“No splinters,” Iceburg replies. “A bit rough, but it feels good.”

Paulie brushes down the strip of leather between his ass and it opens in two pieces under his touch.

“God, it’s even crotchless?” Paulie remarks in awe, spreading apart the strips of leather. “So damn dirty. Can you keep this on for me?”

He thumbs it back to reveal Iceburg’s asshole. He crouches down to draw a long, hungry lick up it.

Iceburg sighs, shifting against the top of the crate. “I knew you’d like it.”

Paulie allows his mouth to fill before going back to Iceburg’s ass. He slicks his tongue back over him with a watery slurp.

“Mm, that feels amazing,” Iceburg says.

Paulie starts to touch himself as he works his tongue into Iceburg’s rim. He pauses to reach for some lube and pumps some into his hand. He runs it over his length as he goes back to tongue Iceburg’s ass.

Paulie moans into Iceburg as he circles the head of his dick in his palm. It’s not long before he starts to grow overly wanting, precome and lube both drenching his hand.

“Uh, sorry to stop. Need you round me.”

He stands and squirts another pump of lube to his palm. He runs it round Iceburg’s anus and eases two fingers into him, sloppily prepping the mix of lube and his own precome round him in thick smears.

He presses his cock up to Iceburg’s slicked hole. “Ready?”

Iceburg rests against his cheek to look back at him. “Fuck me hard, Paulie.”

Paulie smirks and slaps his ass. “Think I was going to go easy on you after all that teasing?”

He grabs the back strap of Iceburg’s harness, arching Iceburg into it as he guides his cock firmly into him.

Paulie pulls back his hips, drawing fully out and pushing fully back inside him.

“Fuck,” Paulie pants, deep in Iceburg’s squeeze round him. “Iceburg, you’re so tight.”

Gripping harder to Iceburg’s harness, Paulie pins his chest heavily to the top of the crate. He grabs the waist band of Iceburg’s thong as a second handle to help him steady and quicken his pace into him.

“Ah, Paulie,” Iceburg moans, his voice shaking to the rhythm of Paulie on top of him.

Paulie hardens his thrusts, each roll of his hips drawing a noisy slap up Iceburg’s thighs.

“Mm, Paulie?” Iceburg’s tone rises.

Paulie is too far gone to take full notice. He groans through clenched teeth as he fucks even harder. “Ngh, Iceburg.”

“Paulie?”

Iceburg reaches back to slap his thigh.

Paulie jolts, tipping him over the edge.

He bares heavily onto his fist against Iceburg’s back as he comes deep into him.

“Um, Paulie?”

“Uh, sorry.” Paulie scrambles off him.

Iceburg rises with a stretch and turns back round. “I know you were thoroughly enjoying fucking me with it on, but my thong’s very uncomfortable.”

“You should have said.”

Paulie fiddles with the buckle at Iceburg’s hips. He slips the leather down Iceburg’s legs, then unbuckles his harness.

“Well, I _was trying_ to get your attention Paulie.”

He helps Iceburg sit up on the edge of the crate.

He bristles his hand over Iceburg’s jaw. “Revenge.” Paulie chuckles. “No really, didn’t realise. Just thought you were moaning. Sorry.”

“Quite alright.” Iceburg leans into Paulie’s touch. “And now I know if I ever want you to come right away, a good slap does the job well.” 

Paulie laughs. “How’d you want me to finish you?” He rubs up Iceburg's shaft. “Toys or fingers?”

Iceburg rakes over Paulie’s scalp, cupping his head and gently pulling him closer so their bodies share heat.

“Fingers,” Iceburg says. “I just want you in me tonight.”

Paulie reaches down to nudge Iceburg’s legs open. He eases his hand in beneath him and slides two fingers back into him. “Very romantic.”

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day.”

The slick of the come left inside him is still warm. Paulie adds another finger and hooks them slowly. “My arms are tired, so I’m taking this one slower.”

“Mm, I’m fine with slow,” Iceburg mumbles. “But I want you to keep your eyes on me.” 

His thumb tilts up Paulie’s stubbled chin to look at him.

Iceburg gazes into his eyes. “Even when mine close, I want you to keep watching my face and don’t stop. Can you do that for me? Now we can see each other again I want all your attention.”

“Greedy.” Paulie smiles back at him. “Is there anything else I’d rather look at than my handsome husband losing it as I finger him?”

Paulie arcs his fingers up against Iceburg’s prostate, his thumb outside grazing over his taint.

“Oh.” Iceburg slips his arms round Paulie's back and pulls him closer. He shifts his hips, riding Paulie's hand and his dick grinds insistently between their bodies. “Mm, touch me Paulie.”

Still working slow, but pressing him firmer, he reaches to steady Iceburg’s back and rocks them together with the easy rhythm of his fingers. “I want to see if I can make you finish without even touching your cock.”

Iceburg moans.

Paulie whispers, “Feels so nice to press close like this, right? Sharing heat. If I start beating you off, we’d lose all the body contact.”

He presses his lips up against Iceburg’s neck.

Iceburg’s lids flit open. “Eyes,” he pants, “Back to me, Paulie.”

Paulie feels the first few drops of precome start to wet Iceburg’s cock between them as they move together.

Iceburg rolls his body back eagerly into their motions, and Paulie eases a fourth finger into him, pressing into him with more vigour.

He watches Iceburg’s dark lips part and his brow knit as his breathing gets more ragged.

“Ah, I’m close,” Iceburg murmurs, head dropping back.

Paulie reaches for the back of his head to tilt it forwards again to see his face. “Let me see you come.”

Iceburg shifts to ease a hand in between their bodies. Paulie opens more space between them and takes his hand. They work his cock together.

Iceburg’s moans get loud and desperate. He untangles his hand and clings tight to Paulie’s shoulders as Paulie works his hands harder inside him and around him.

The first hot spurt of Iceburg’s come spots across Paulie’s chest. He watches Iceburg's brow crunch tighter and mouth drop fully open, seeing the strain rise in his face and neck as Paulie presses into his prostate and keeps rubbing firm up his length to wring him dry. As he works the last drops from him, Iceburg groans deep in pleasure, folding forwards heavily into Paulie's hold.

Paulie pulls out of him and holds Iceburg as he catches his breath, his head resting against Paulie's shoulder.

Iceburg's palms slide across Paulie's back. He draws back to smile at him, then pulls him into a kiss.

Paulie feels his sticky come between their bodies as they press close together again but isn’t bothered. It feels too good to hold each other, and get lost in Iceburg’s mouth moving against his.

Iceburg pulls out from the kiss, arms tight around him.

“That was great, thank you.” He gazes into Paulie's eyes with warm affection, all the tension eased from his expression, post orgasm. “Mm, did you watch me?”

Paulie nods. He rubs his palms up Iceburg's thighs. “I know you just finished, but that got me so hard. Can I fuck you again?”

“Let’s head back home for the second round,” Iceburg says. He pecks Paulie's cheek. “I’d like you to fuck me in our bed this time.”

“Can I tie you to the bedposts?”

“Mm, if you’d like, amore mio.” Iceburg tucks Paulie’s hair behind his ear. “I was hoping you might tie me at some point tonight.”

“God, speak Italian to me more often.” Paulie squeezes Iceburg towards him to lift him from the crate. “Sexy as hell.”

He places Iceburg back down and they wipe down then start to get cleared up and redressed.

Iceburg passes Paulie his shirt. “So did you enjoy that?”

“Wasn’t quite what I'd always fantasised about, but we did have a lot of fun.” Paulie pulls it over his head. “If we ever do this again though, it definitely won’t be in Winter next time.”

Iceburg chuckles.

Paulie bends to quickly tie his boots. “When we get home, I want to see what all those toys you used in the game were.”

Iceburg walks round the shed blowing out and gathering up the lanterns. “They were mostly dildos, then a wartenberg pinwheel, and the vibrator of course.”

“Pinwheel. That's what the knife was!”

Iceburg returns to him and bends to take Paulie’s hand to pull him up. “Maybe we’ll bring them all out again for round two.”

Paulie chuckles and kisses him. “Thanks for a good night.”

Iceburg smiles suggestively. “Mm, it’s far from over yet.”

Paulie grabs the tool box. Iceburg leads him out, hand in hand. They get locked up and hurry back to headquarters.


End file.
